torarfandomcom-20200213-history
5e Bard
College of Nobility Some adventurers work their whole lives to become great rulers, but to others, nobility is just the beginning of the adventure. The college of nobility teaches you how to have the gravitas and presence to truly command respect and obedience from those around you. College of Nobility Features Dauntless At 3rd level the sheer weight of your presence is enough to dissuade aggressors from attacking you. While wearing no armor, your armor class equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Charisma modifier. Furthermore, you gain proficiency in the Persuasion skill. If you already had proficiency in this skill, you gain Expertise in it instead. Additionally, you have advantage on saving throws against fear effects. Rules of Engagement At 6th level you have mastered the rules of noble combat. You and any creatures you designate within 30 feet of you may add your Intelligence modifier to initiative rolls. Additionally, as an action you may grant a creature that can see and hear you the ability to make one weapon or unarmed attack. At 10th level you can target two creatures with this ability. Renown At 14th level, tales of your fame (or infamy) have taken root in the hearts of the people. Your reputation precedes you in any civilized settlement. By revealing your identity, you gain advantage on all Charisma (Persuasion or Intimidation) checks in that settlement until your next long rest. During this time, downtime activities you perform in this settlement are measured in days rather than weeks, thanks to the townsfolk going out of their way to help you accomplish your goals. College of the Chef Unlike other bards, your instrument is the ladle, the knife, and a highly developed palate. You have spent years studying the art of cooking and refining your recipes. You find yourself tasting any new ingredients you come across, finding the best way to incorporate it into a delightful meal. You have perfected your craft, your meals have an almost magical property that heal those who consume them. This was not an easy feat however, and in your years of study you have come across many combinations that would make even an Ooze question it desire to consume, however this has strengthened you. College of the Chef Features Cuisine Dice At 3rd level you gain a number of special inspiration dice called Cuisine Dice. These are of the same type and amount as your normal bardic inspiration dice. These dice are used in your other College of the Chef abilities below. You regain spent Cuisine Dice when you finish a long rest. Delightful Dish You have gained the ability to imbue your meals with beneficial properties beyond just flavor. Any time you take a short rest, you may choose to create a dish from those listed below. The dish you create is enough to feed two people, and the non-healing benefits gained last until the consumer finishes a long rest, after which unused benefits vanish. When you create the dish, you can imbue it with a number of Cuisine Dice of your choice, up to your proficiency bonus. Eating a Delightful Dish takes 1 minute, and everyone that eats it gains the listed benefits. Your Delightful Dish can feed a third creature at 6th level, and can feed up to five creatures at 12th level. * Meat Platter. The consumers gain the imbued Cuisine Dice as inspiration dice that can be used to increase attack rolls. * Veggie Platter. The consumers gain the imbued Cuisine Dice as inspiration dice that can be used to increase saving throws. * Chef's Choice Platter. When you create this Dish, choose any two of: attack rolls, a specific ability check, a specific saving throw. The Cuisine Dice can be used as inspiration dice on those types of rolls. * Dessert Platter. The consumers roll the Cuisine Dice and heal that many hit points. Bring the Heat At 6th level, your experiments with spices has resulted in the creation of a deliciously devastating "Signature Hot Sauce" that can be used to add some heat to a situation. Make sure to name your hot sauce! While preparing your Delightful Dish for Two, you may choose to spend an extra 10 minutes to create a bottle of your signature hot sauce. This bottle may be imbibed or thrown. * 'Imbibed. '''The consumer drinks the bottle as an action and can thereafter breathe flames in a 15 foot cone as a bonus action, dealing fire damage equal to the Cuisine Dice to everything in the area. Creatures in the area can attempt a Dexterity save against your spell save DC for half damage. * You can also throw the sauce as a weapon. It has the thrown property and a range of 20/60. On a hit the bottle explodes, dealing fire damage equal to the Cuisine Dice in a 5 ft radius. Any creatures not directly hit can make a Dexterity save against a DC 13 to avoid this damage. The number of bottles created equals half (round up) of the number of people that are fed by your Delightful Dish. Delicacy All your life spent searching, and you have finally found it: the perfect recipe, a Delicacy to make even the gods salivate at the mere thought. Once per long rest, while preparing your Delightful Dish, you may instead create a Delicacy. A Delicacy can be eaten as an action, and provides the consumer with the benefits of having taken a short rest. Creating a Delicacy takes a number of Cuisine Dice equal to 2 per consumer. A Delicacy may be saved, but loses its potency when you finish a long rest. A creature may only benefit from a Delicacy once every 24 hours. College of the Muse Bards of the College of the Muse seek inspiration and advocate creativity. Hailing from the school of Sendrellar, these bards tend to be artists in their own right, traveling the world after graduation for new ideas to better their craft, and in their presence multitudes of others are inspired by them. For such bards, beauty is not the result of the art they create, but in their journey to perfect it. College of the Muse Features Muse Score Your insightful demeanor gives those you inspire a positive outlook. Beginning at 3rd level when you adopt this college, you gain a Muse score of 2. Whenever a creature rolls one of your Bardic Inspiration dice, they can choose to substitute the result of the Bardic Inspiration die roll with your Muse score. Your Muse score increases when you reach certain levels in bard. It increases to 3 at 10th level, and again to 4 at 15th level. Self-Inspired Also at 3rd level, you become prone sudden moments of insight and clarity, surprising and inspiring yourself as you normally do for others. You have the option to select yourself when choosing a target for your Bardic Inspiration die. Camaraderie Starting at 6th level, whenever you use a bonus action to give a Bardic Inspiration die, you choose a number of creatures equal to your Muse score. Each creature selected gains a die, although this only expends one use of your Bardic Inspiration feature. Guiding Presence At 14th level, your very presence is a boon and guide to those you have inspired. Whenever a creature that has one of your Bardic Inspiration dice is required to make a saving throw, they can use your Muse score in place of their own ability modifier to add to the result. This does not expend the Bardic Inspiration the ally has. College of Paint The College of Paint is a comfortable home for bards who have a lack of interest or no knowledge in the playing on instrument, instead having chosen to weave their performances and abilities through their painting and artwork. Bards who are of this college and generally thought to be a lower form of bard due to their rejection of the other colleges and methods that their fellow bards employ. They are more antisocial and are more ragged and rough in terms of their appearances, their clothes, skin and hair generally stained with their constant use of paints and inks. It is rumored that through practice and determination, these bards can actually bring their artwork to life to serve them as familiars and followers. College of Paint Features Bonus Proficiencies When you join the College of the Painter at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with Painter's Supplies. If you are already proficient with painter’s supplies choose another skill proficiency to gain instead. You may use your Painter's Supplies as a spellcasting focus for your bard spells. Living Artwork Also at 3rd level, you have gained the ability to channel your magic into a piece of artwork you have created. Once per short rest you can, as a bonus action, with blinding fast speed paint a creature with a CR of 1/4 or lower that you have seen in your adventurers. At the start of your next turn that creature appears anywhere within 20 ft of you and is under your control for 1 minute or until dismissed, killed, or knocked unconscious. After the duration the creature is reduced into a puddle of paint. At Higher Levels, you can paint more powerful creatures. At 6th Level you can paint up to CR 1 creatures. At 10th Level you paint up to CR 2 creatures. At 13th Level you can paint up to CR 3 creatures, and at 18th Level you can paint up to CR 4 creatures. Painted Armor At 6th level, you can paint a thick layer of paint on a willing creature that you can touch with your Painter's Supplies as an action. Upon doing this, the creature you've painted on gets a +2 bonus to its AC for 1 minute. You may only do this once per short rest. Faux Appearance Also at 6th level, you can paint features on yourself and change your appearance. Using your Painter's Supplies you can now cast the ''alter self spell without expending a spell slot. You can do this a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier. Once you complete a long rest you regain all uses of this ability. Artistic Spray Starting at 14th level you have now gained the ability to spray thick, blindingly colorful paint and ink at up to three creatures in a 25 ft cone. Any creature caught within the cone must make a Dexterity saving throw against your spell DC. On a fail, a creature is blinded for 1 minute. As an action, you can cause the paint and ink to start to boil violently on one of the creature's skin. Doing so causes the mixture to evaporate and remove the creature's blindness, but deals 5d8 acid damage. You can do this three times. Once you complete a long rest you regain all uses of this ability.Category:5e Classes and Archetypes